The Squirrels of Evil
by Untold Stories
Summary: A story about Shippo in the U.S. Squirrels led by Shippo get revenge upon abusive humans. Rated T because... because... well, I guess it has mildly graphic descriptive violence.


**Disclaimer: **

Of course I don't own rights to any of the characters in Inuyasha. This story wasn't supposed to include any character that anyone would know but since you can't post random stories on this site I decided to use my favorite character from Inuyasha, Shippo.

**Introduction by the Author: **

This is a story that has no relation to anything about what the character has experienced or done. So if you are reading this don't expect any other character than Shippo. And yes, I know he isn't a squirrel but in this story he has established friendships with squirrels and is sort of their leader. This is my first post so don't expect anything perfect.

**The Squirrels of Evil**

Aka: Shippo and the Squirrels

Ancient Japan can be so boring at times, you know what I mean? There are plenty of daemons to fight and crystal shards to find but this recurrence of events had started to wear on Shippo. When Kagome and Inuyasha had their backs turned Shippo stole away through the well and traveled out into modern Japan. There he took a plane to the U.S. to see if there was anything fun to do. Shippo landed in SeaTac airport from there wandered around until he was in the vicinity of Centralia. That is where I first found him. I was walking to school and I thought that I heard a rustle in the trees next to the road. Curious I walked over to look. A little squirrel popped out of the underbrush and seeing me, streaked away in the opposite direction where some other kids were walking too.

"Hey, look at that stupid squirrel," Said one of them. "He won't be around to be stupid much longer after I'm done with him." Looking around, he picked up a large, sharp rock.

"Just leave him alone," said another kid who looked like the animal lover type.

Not listening to his sensible friend the brute hurled the rock and hit the poor squirrel square in the face. There was a sharp crack as bones snapped and the little squirrel lay there, dead.

For a while the kid just stared stupidly, trying to find something cool to say. As he stood there, there was more rustling and suddenly hundreds, even thousands of squirrels burst out of the trees. Then I heard a young sounding voice yelling.

"Attack! Kill the fiend that killed one of your great tribe!" It yelled.

I stood there at a distance amazed as this little boy popped out of the trees along with the squirrels. The first thing I noticed was that he had ears like a fox. Then he turned around.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "That's Shippo!"

Hearing his name, he turned around and stared at me.

"Are you the one who killed this squirrel?" He said, pointing. "How do you know my name?"

"No, I didn't kill the squirrel. It was him over there," I motioned in the direction of the squirrel killer. "I know you because this one Japanese lady wrote books about you and Kagome and Inuyasha and everyone."

"Cool, I have a book written about me," he said happily. "What are the books called?"

"Well, they are called Inuyasha. Even the movies are," I said.

"Movies, really? And Inuyasha took all the credit? He always had to be the center of attention even though the rest of us did most of the work," He replied shaking his head.

By now the squirrels had surrounded the killer and were making threatening gestures and gnashing their teeth. Shippo motioned for them to continue and they leaped on the boy.

First, they ripped off his shoes and socks. They grabbed him like one giant hand and held him down to the ground. Then there was more rustling and brush parted as dozens of dark squirrels poured out.

"We are the Squirrels of Evil," they said to the boy. "We punish those who kill our friends."

They slowly walked up to his feet and bit down on his toes. The boy screamed as tendons were shorn, flesh ripped, and bones cracked. The squirrels continued to consume the boy's flesh and quickly had sheared his feet from his body. The boy all the while screamed like a banshee and struggled against his bonds. Blood flowed forth and the Squirrels of Evil went into a frenzy, tearing at the squirrel killer's body. The boy's friends had run long ago and I turned away from the horrid spectacle.

There was more ripping and cracking sounds. The screaming reached an incredible pitch and then stopped abruptly. I turned back and saw the squirrels dragging a bloody bundle into the woods. A crew of squirrels stayed behind and soon cleaned up so that it seemed as if nothing had happened. The biggest Squirrel of Evil was the last to leave. He looked around, scuffed up the ground, and pulled out a white cross that looked like those that you see from supposed car crashes. He planted this into the ground and left, fading into the shadows.

"I'd better be getting back," Shippo said. "I'm probably being searched for right now."

"I'd better get to school," I replied shaking off the effects of the killing. "This seems so anti-climatic."

"Maybe I'll come back someday," he said.

I watched him walk a little ways away. Then he yelled something sounding like Foxfire and disappeared.


End file.
